<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你不在的第三十个岁月 by lindsay23333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341652">你不在的第三十个岁月</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333'>lindsay23333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>双飞组，写手挑战一，用一方死亡梗写一篇甜文（话说这个真是甜文吗？）。e m m m m m，日常ooc，第一人称预警。如有不适请立即离开。禅雅塔的内容出自苏轼的前赤壁赋，他的豁达让我很向往。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你不在的第三十个岁月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你不在的第一个岁月，我的世界失去了太阳。我明白什么是失去，失去母亲，失去部下，我的人生中充满了离别。也曾想过失去你之后的生活会是如何，但真的失去时却还是那么痛彻心扉。这是我第一次失去爱人，在阿努比斯神殿胡狼神的注视之下，你的生命悄然流逝，我跪在你身边握着你的手。你是最好的医生，却无法拯救自己的性命。我曾说过要守护你不受任何伤害，却眼睁睁看着你天空般的双瞳失去色彩。你对我说“要照顾好自己”。我不会食言。这是你与我最后的约定。</p><p>你不在的第五个岁月，朋友们开始担心我，但我其实很好，只是有些悲伤。我开始在世界各地寻找你留下的踪迹，我想把你存在的痕迹全部留在身边，似乎这样就能在每天早上起床时不经历那挖心般的痛苦。我每天都会梦见你，每次任务都会觉得你会像往常一样如守护天使般飞来我身边。<br/>绿洲城中，我接触到了你的研发项目，直到生命的最后一刻，你仍是立志于拯救因战争而痛苦的人民。大学城高耸的穹顶曾留下过我们飞翔的痕迹，我不是很懂你的研究，但我明白我的爱人是世界上最伟大的医生。美博士曾说你如一个拯救世界的英雄，你所留下的资料总有一天会给受战争摧残的人民一片安心的净土。我坚信着她的话，正如我仍坚信着我守护无辜人民的信念。</p><p>你不在的第十个岁月，我仍不能停止思念你。这世界上处处都是你的影子。我的状态影响了任务的进行，在66号公路的加油站，失误的火箭弹幕反弹几乎炸死了自己。当时我觉得我可能要死了，爆炸的热量将我的血肉与破碎的铠甲粘在一起，内脏被冲击波重创。但我还是活了下来，意识消散之际我仿佛看到了忧伤的你，你对我说“照顾好自己”。我没能做到，我不想让你伤心，我咬牙挺了过来。事故之后我觉得我可能执着的有些病了。<br/>那次事故之后源氏对我说“你应该去看看我的师父，他能消除你心中的执念”<br/>我想我是应该去的，也许表面上装作什么都没有发生，但我的内心早已千疮百孔。<br/>尼泊尔漫天的白雪下，机械的僧侣漂浮在空中为我引路。这里的一切都充满着宁静祥和。被白银包裹的世界一片宁静祥和。远处的寺庙中似乎传来悠扬的佛经声，凛冽的空气中混杂着淡淡的香气。我有些明白为何禅雅塔可以如此的宁静宽容，在这漫天寂静的白雪下我也早与天地融为一体。<br/>这是我来到尼泊尔的第二个月。<br/>“逝者如斯，而未尝往也；盈虚者如彼，而卒莫消长也”僧侣说着我不太听得懂的话与我一起凝视远处连绵的银白山脉。我们的手中捧着热茶，他在我的头上挂了一个温暖的黄色小球。<br/>“盖将自其变着而观之，则天地曾不能以一瞬；自其不变者而观之，则物与我皆无尽也。”<br/>我本来以为禅雅塔也会像医生一样劝导我，但这一刻，我想我明白了源氏的用意。<br/>禅雅塔虽然是智械，却有着睿智而伟大的灵魂。也许只有这样的人才能让几乎成为复仇者的源氏选择原谅。<br/>我喝着热茶，静静思索着禅雅塔话中的意义。<br/>“天地中的万物循环往复，流逝的水，盈缺的月，它们看起来在不断的消失，但在整个世界中它们不曾流逝一丝一毫。”<br/>“生命也是如此，肉体的泯灭不代表生命的完全消失，因为精神还会在天地间行动永无尽止之日。不要因为生命的消失而悲痛，静下心来感受。他们从不曾消失，他们无处不在，他们与你同在。”</p><p>我觉得自己的心境开朗起来，禅雅塔仍喝着热茶眺望着远方。你如这清风，如这飘雪，你从未离开，你与我同在。所以我不需要悲伤。向身边看去，曾经不断环绕着我的你的影子在微风中消失无踪。<br/>我的心境如尼泊尔的飘雪一样宁静祥和。<br/>我向禅雅塔深深的鞠了一躬。<br/>僧侣没有回复我，他仍是喝着热茶眺望着远处，我与他一同享受这少有的宁静时光。<br/>第二天，我向他辞行。</p><p>你不在的第二十个岁月，我来到了瑞士，我知道你在这里有一家小诊所。拿着你的钥匙打开有些破旧的门，屋内扬起的灰尘迷了我的眼。一切都如同你走时一样。唯一不同的只这些用具再也等不到它的主人。<br/>小镇的居民很喜欢你，他们坚信着总有一天你会回来继续当一个救苦救难的天使。我花了一天的时间将屋子收拾的一尘不染，即使已经过了多年，屋子里仍充斥着你的气息，我感觉自己被温柔的气息包裹，就像被你那双贝加尔湖般的眼睛注视着一样温暖。<br/>忽然想起我从未对你告白过。<br/>当晚，我离开了你的诊所将一切的回忆都锁在这个房间里，去酒吧借了把吉他，我学着求爱的小青年在你的窗下唱一首迟来的情歌。<br/>你不会打开窗迎接我。<br/>但我知道你能听见，因为你从未离开我的身边。</p><p>你不在的第二十五个岁月，战争全面爆发了。我早已不再年轻，但仍要为自己的信念奋战到最后一滴血。这样的我让我想起了那个豪爽的德国男人，即使自己不再年轻也要战斗，即使不再强壮也要成为年轻人坚实的护盾。<br/>我不知道自己是否会死在战场上，这可能是最后的一场硬仗。<br/>美博士说你生前的研究终于出了成果，战争中受苦的人们终于可以拥有希望。<br/>你是个名副其实的天使，你是不朽的英雄。<br/>我现在要和你一起去为无辜的人民奋斗。</p><p>你不在的第三十个岁月，我已迟暮。当年的朋友和伙伴一个又一个离去，新鲜的血液一批又一批涌入守望先锋，我仍会思念你。在这第三十个岁月，你的理想得到了实现，世界不再被战争的阴影笼罩，人与智械终于达成了共生，解决问题的主宰终于不再是暴力。<br/>我坐在窗边喝着母亲最喜欢的红茶享受着伊利奥斯落日的余晖。这里是我们曾经共同战斗的地方，这里有你喜欢的蓝天白塔。<br/>我想我不再有第三十一个岁月来思念你，因为我看到了你，就像往常那样在我最需要你的时候从天而降。白色的羽毛闪烁着金色的光辉，仿佛是温暖的太阳。岁月没有在你的身上刻下任何痕迹，你如初遇那般耀眼夺目。你向我伸出了手说“对不起，久等了。”<br/>我也向你伸出了手。<br/>“我完成了和你的约定。”沉重的身体变得轻盈，就好像重新找回了青春的活力。<br/>你凝视着我，目光一如既往，温柔而安详。<br/>“走吧，我的天使。”<br/>第三十个岁月尽头，我终于再次握住了你的手。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>